The Burning
by abbyshorse
Summary: Tragedy strikes the mission can hope and love prevail? A mixture of the book and series. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

-1**"The Burning"**

Fan-Fiction:

**Disclaimer: The characters that we all love to read and write about belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment only.**

Summary: I am writing this story with influence from the book, the movies, and the television series. Basically, it's a mixture.

Chapter I:

Christy awoke with a start. She had had yet another nightmare. She had hardly slept at all since the incident. She tried to stop the images of fire and children from flashing before her eyes…she couldn't stop hearing their screams. Christy covered her ears in agony.

"JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!" she cried out to herself, barely realizing how loud she was.

Ms. Alice and Dr. MacNeill (who had been staying at the mission since the

attack) came bursting into Christy's room to find her in the corner, curled up

into a little ball on the floor.

"Christy! Is thee alright? We heard you scream. Thee has had another nightmare…" Ms. Alice's voice drifted off as a look of great concern crossed her pale eyes.

"I am alright. And yes Miss Alice….I can't make them stop! Every time I close my eyes I see their faces! PLEASE Miss Alice…..help me?!" She had a sort of crazed look in her eyes at this point.

Dr. MacNeill strode over to her and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder,

trying to communicate his feelings.

"Christy, they are gone..we made sure of that. You are safe, we are safe…..the children are safe. They are all at home safely in their beds dreaming of sugar plums." He spoke with great passion, his accent getting stronger with every word.

"Just because they are gone doesn't mean what they did is gone. We were trapped in a burning building, Doctor…a child lost his life. Those things just don't go away. If it hadn't been for Mr. Pentland, I don't think we would be having this conversation." Tears now flowed down Christy's cheeks with ease.

FLASHBACK

Christy stretched in her bed wishing she had gotten into bed earlier. Today was a big day! The children would be reciting their poems today in front of a small audience! They had worked so hard all semester on this.

"Good morning class!!" Christy smiled as she spoke, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Good Mornin' Miz Christy!" The children sang.

"Did everyone practice reciting their poems to their parents last night?"

"Yes Miz Christy…" The children were ready to start and were a bit irritated

that their beloved teacher would doubt them.

"Alright then. Ruby Mae, will you go get Ms. Alice, Mr. Grantland, and Dr.

MacNeill please?"

"Yes Ma'am!!" Ruby Mae shouted; honored to be chosen.

As the three honored guests began to file in and take their seats, Christy heard hoof beats pounding outside. It sounded like a heard of horses, and they were getting closer. With one accord the adults rose and went to the porch of the schoolhouse, of course the children followed eagerly.

A large group of men with lit torches were riding over the knoll. All of them

looked unfamiliar to Christy. David and the Doctor slowly approached the group trying to find out what they were up to.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" David asked with a hint of caution in his voice.

"Yeah….you can move out of the way!" One of the men shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but I won't move until you tell me what you intend to do with

those torches."

"Weelll….I intend to do some torchin' and there ain't nothin' you folks can do 'bout it 'cept co-operate. Alrighty?"

"We had better do as he asks, David. I know this man and if we act like we're going to let him get away with it he might just let us go." Neil whispered to David.

David shot Neil a worried glance but nodded slightly. David moved back toward Christy and the children.

"Alright Jonathan, we did as you asked. Now what?" Neil asked anxiously.

"I see that. Now get the women-folk and children inside that there schoolhouse. Lock 'em in there real good and then come over to me." Jonathan commanded.

Christy had become increasingly more worried every second but tried to hide it for the children's sake. David walked over and told them to do as the man asked. All the children slowly filed into the school house, except for Sam Houston. Ms. Alice and Christy were the last ones to go in and they had shut the doors before they realized that Sam was still in the middle of the yard.

"Move along boy! I'll trample you if you don't move along!" Jonathan screamed.

Sam Houston was frozen with fear. When Neil tried to come to his aid, one of Jonathan's men came and restrained him. Another man grabbed David as well. Before they knew it their hands were tied in knots only a genius could undo and their feet were now bound as well.

Jonathan urged his horse forward at a swift trot. Sam still moved not a muscle. The horse's pace quickened to a canter……a gallop. Jonathan circled and charged at Sam Houston at a breakneck speed. When Sam finally began to move, it was too late. The horse ran right over him. Sam lay on the ground motionless. Neil and David were devastated.

"I told that boy to move. Ok, now let me see….where on earth should we put the good doctor and preacher-man boys?" A wicked smile crossed his face. "Oh, I know a great spot. How's about we tie 'em to this here tree so they can watch as their friends burn in flames worthy of hell?" Jonathan laughed at the thought.

The other men quickly escorted David and Neil to the tree and tied them tight. Neill was trying to formulate a plan in his head and David was praying.

The men grabbed their torches and moonshine and doused the schoolhouse in both. The wood building was quickly becoming consumed with the fire. Satisfied, the men re-mounted their horses and rode off into the distance.

"Miz Christy! We're gonna die in here!!" All of the children were saying.

Ms. Alice tried desperately to open the windows but they had become heated by the flames and were too hot to touch. Christy was trying to calm the children but was having little luck. The smell of smoke was becoming stronger and she knew that if they didn't get out soon, they would die.

"It's alright Children…..you know what we could do? We could ask God to protect us. Does anyone want to pray with me?"

"Yessum, I think that would calm me down a bit." Creed Allen said quietly.

"Ok, good. Dear Heavenly Father, please help us to be calm in face of this

danger. Help Mr. Grantland and Dr. MacNeill get help and Lord please keep us safe. Amen." Christy sighed as she finished, knowing that the chances of David and Neil getting help in time were slim.

"I've almost got this knot out, but there are still several more. I don't think

I can squeeze out yet." Neil said, straining to undo the knots that kept his

hands to the tree.

"Do you here that?" David said, staring over the hill. "They better not be

coming back!"

"That's not them….they had more horses."

"Halloooo!!" Ben Pentland shouted. "YOUNITED STATES MAIL!!"

"BEN!! COME TO THE SCHOOL!!" David screamed at the top of his lungs. He was beginning to hear children screaming and knew that time was of the essence.

Ben urged his mule forward and saw the smoke rising from the school.

"What in tarnation has happened here?" he asked quizzically.

"Cut these knots will ya? Jonathan Trape and his crew trapped the children in the school house. We've got to get them out before they are burned alive or die of smoke inhalation!" Neil urged.

Ben quickly cut the knots and ran to get help and water. When he returned he had Jeb Spencer, Bob Allen, and several other men with buckets filled to the brim with water. They ran over the school and started dousing the flames while David was trying to undo the lock on the door and Neill was looking after Sam Houston.

"GOT IT!" David cried.

The children ran out coughing and wheezing. Some of them had burns on their hands and feet while other had singed hair and clothes. They were all darkened by the smoke. Christy and Ms. Alice were the last ones out, making sure nobody was left behind.

Neill came running over to Christy putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked very concerned.

"Yes, I think so. Where's Sam Houston? Is he ok?"

"I'm sorry Christy, he's gone." Neil looked at his feet, ashamed that he had

arrived too late to his patient's side.

Christy was in shock. She moved about as though she was no longer in charge of her own body. She made sure every child was ok and back with their parents. She cancelled school until further notice and then went into her room and wept.

END FLASHBACK

"Christy? Are you alright?" Miss Alice questioned.

"What?...I mean, no, Miss Alice, I'm not alright. I don't see how everyone can just ignore the fact that Sam Houston is dead. I think you might want to look into finding my replacement Miss Alice, it's my fault those children were in there…It's my fault Sam Houston is dead and I can't bear to face them."

"Christy, pull your self out of this. It is not your fault! Sam Houston's death

was nobody's fault but those crazy men's! I am not going to search for your

replacement and thee should know that. I have tried to be gentle but, Christy,

it's been over a month since the attack and those children deserve to learn and quite frankly I think it's time we got back into a 'routine'." Miss Alice's

words were met with a slightly hurt and ashamed look on Christy's face.

"Miss Alice, I just don't know what to do. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can

not bear to see the other children's faces."

"Christy, they want to see you. They are starting to feel like you hate them.

Every time I go on my rounds I'm bombarded with questions about 'Poor Miz Christy' and how much they miss you. And I am tired of making excuses for you. Despite whatever thoughts of guilt and remorse going on behind those eyes of yours, I know you want to, or need to rather, see those children." Neil pleaded.

Their rather loud conversation was interrupted by Ruby Mae and David entering the room. Neil immediately backed up a few paces closer to Miss Alice.

"What's going on in here? Ruby Mae heard shouting and she ran to get me. She was convinced that Jonathan Trape's gang was back."

"Sorry David, I had another nightmare and we were just talking about it...or shouting, I guess. Ruby Mae, Jonathan Trape is in jail, he's not going to come back. You have nothing to worry about. Why don't you just go back to bed?"

"Alright, Miz Christy, but I'm all worn out with this nightmare bizness…" Ruby Mae walked sleepily back to her room.

"Christy, I think you should go to bed. You've had a long night and you

obviously need some sleep."

"Miss Huddleston, for once, I agree with the Reverend. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Come on Grantland, let's leave these two alone." Neil grabbed David by the elbow and quickly escorted him out of the room.

"Good night Christy, I'll pray for thee."

Finally Christy was alone. She quietly sent up a prayer for peace of mind and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: This chapter is kind of short..sorry. Hope you enjoy and be sure to write a review!

Chapter II:

The sounds and smells of many hands making breakfast awoke Christy from a much welcomed dreamless sleep. She quietly dressed and walked slowly down the stairs, ready for a change. As she entered the dining room all eyes shot towards her, nobody had expected to see her this morning. She walked into the kitchen to Miss Alice and grabbed a spoon and began to stir the grits.

"Good morning Christy, I trust thee slept better?"

"I did, thank you Miss Alice. I am going to speak with Creed Allen today."

"Christy, are you sure you want to that right now?" Neil's concerned words spoke what everyone was thinking.

"Yes, Doctor MacNeill, I am sure. That is the one thing I am sure of. I think we should try to move on. I'm going to try to get my school plans re-organized this week……maybe in a couple of weeks we can try to re-open. I think we should talk to the kids in a group about the burning. I think it would be good for them to be able to talk to each other."

"I think that is a great idea, Christy. I'll ride with you if you like." David

quickly added.

"No, thank you David, but I need to do this alone."

"Ok……well can I at least tack up Prince for you?"

"Yes, thank you…Doctor MacNeill are you going on your rounds today?"

"I am…are you wanting to leave when I do?" Neil asked almost excitedly.

"Well, yes, that is if you don't mind the company for a while. I thought I'd

stop by and see the children that you visit today. Who _were_ you planning to visit?"

"Hmmm, let's see…the Allen's, the O'Teale's, the Coburn's, and the Spencer's. And I won't mind the company at all, Miss Huddleston. We'll leave after breakfast then?"

"Thank you, Doctor, and I'm ready when you are." For the first time since before the attack, Christy smiled as she spoke.

"I'll go saddle Charlie. If you want we can leave Prince here, there's no point in tiring out two horses when only one is necessary." Neil concluded.

"Oh……alright. David, I guess you got out of tacking up Prince then." She laughed lightly. "Well, I am hungry so let's eat!" Christy announced.

As they ate there were annoyed looks passed back and forth from David to Neil. Miss Alice tried to keep Ruby Mae from asking too many questions, pretty much a lost cause. After the dishes were cleared and washed, Neil left to saddle Charlie, quite pleased with himself. Miss Alice pulled David aside while Christy ran to get something from her room before they left.

"David, I noticed that thee were angry that Christy chose to go with Neil over you. I just wanted thee to remember that this has been hard for Christy and she may feel the need to surround herself with people who have suffered this type of tragedy before. David……do you understand what I'm saying? Christy probably feels more connected to Neil than you right now."

"Thank you, Miss Alice, but I don't think this is just because of the accident

and I'm not happy about it. Christy and I belong together and she knows that. She's just stalling our engagement because she's nervous. She'll come back around in a few days." David's eyes never saw Miss Alice's, his mind was fixed on what he imagined to be the future.

"Are you ready Miss Huddleston?" Neil had a smile on his face that brought an equally large smile to Christy's.

"Yes, Dr. MacNeill, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

**Disclaimer: The characters that we all love to read and write about belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment only.**

As they rode along the wooded trails of the Appalachian Mountains, Christy couldn't help feeling safe sitting so close to Neil. The grass had that yellow tint that comes after too much rain has fallen. When they finally arrived at the Allen cabin, its inhabitants came running out to greet them.

"Doctor MacNeill! How you been? We sure are glad to see ya!" Bob Allen called out to them.

"Teacher! I was so scared for ya! Are you alright?" Creed ran over to Christy and hugged her as hard as he could.

"Hello Creed! I am so glad to see you! I wanted to come and talk to you today, can we go inside for a minute while Dr. MacNeill examines your brother?"

"Sure Teacher, what do ya want to talk about? Say, when are we gonna start

school agin? I miss it!" Creed said enthusiastically.

"So Little Burl, what seems to be the problem?"

"Weel, my head's been hurtin' ever since Creed knocked me down on Monday and I cain't take it anymore. What can you give me Doc?" Little Burl had his hand on his head as he spoke.

Inside Christy and Creed were talking about Sam Houston and how much he meant to both of them. They both had tears in their eyes but this time they weren't tears of grief, they were tears of friendship, tears of remembrance. After they had talked for about an hour, they prayed and walked outside.

"Miss Huddleston, are you ready?" Neil asked, happy to see her.

"Umm, yes Dr. MacNeill, I'm ready. Thank you for talking to me Creed, I'll let you know when school is going to start back."

"Thank you, Miss Christy. It was real nice to talk about Sam Houston with ye." Creed replied.

"Any time Creed, Well Doctor, let's head back." Christy had a lilt in her voice, she sounded at peace again.

"Bye Creed, Burl I hope your head stops hurting and come and get me if it doesn't." Neil got onto his horse as he spoke.

Christy hummed as they rode down the trail. She was clearly happy.

"Christy, I want to show you something. Do you mind if we take a detour? I mean, I know you probably want to get back to the mission but I thought there might be a chance you might want to see this…."

"Neil, Neil…I'll go, I want to go. Take me where you will…" She was laughing as she spoke.

"Alright. C'mon Charlie, let's go!" He spurred Charlie into a canter and they began on their adventure.

As they rode into a clearing, flowers flowed on to pallets of soft green moss. It was cool in the clearing and a small stream was flowing beside a large grey boulder. There was a small willow tree growing beside the rock. The whole area looked as if a troop of fairies could fly in at any moment; it was a beautiful place.

"Neil, this is gorgeous! How did you find this place?"

"Aye, it is. I was on call one morning and stumbled upon it on my way to another part of the cove. I saw it and immediately knew I had to bring you here."

"Thank you for showing me this. Can we sit for a while?"

They sat next to the stream facing each other. Christy had one hand in the cool water.

"Are you happy Christy? You seem happier."

"I am getting there Neil, and this helps…the beauty here, it's refreshing."

"Glad I could show you this then." Neil smiled as he spoke.

As the water ran gently in the stream, time passed quickly. Soon it was dusk and, as much as he hated to, Neil had to break himself from Christy's beauty and bring himself to rise. Seeing that she didn't stir, Neil reached down and brushed her shoulder to get her attention. She acknowledged the hour and, too, rose. As they mounted Charlie, Neil could feel that she was tired. When they entered the mission yard it was after dark and David was waiting for them.

"Where have you been Christy? I've been worried about you. We expected you back hours ago." David was clearly agitated to see that Christy had been with the good doctor this whole time.

"Dr. MacNeill and I were out on calls, you knew that. I talked to Creed today. I'm tired and I am going to bed now, goodnight Mr. Grantland."

"Goodnight Miss Huddleston, I had a lovely evening."

"As did I Neil, goodnight." Christy dismounted Charlie and quickly walked past David without a word.

"Goodnight Christy!" David gave Neil a look that would send a chill down your spine.

"Good night Reverend." Neil rode away quite pleased with his evening.


End file.
